The search for improved flame-resistant textile fibers suitable for use in clothing, upholstery, draperies, etc. has extended over many years. Among the techniques proposed in the art for preparing such fibers is one which involves coating individual fibers or yarns with various resins and/or flameproofing agents, or impregnating (padding) such compounds onto existing fabrics. Although various degrees of success have been achieved with regard to improved flame resistance, such products often have lost their "textile" characteristics and invariably suffer from a harsh, boardy, unpleasant, tactile hand, as well as poor durability of flame resistance through subsequent loss of the flameproofing agent by a surface abrasion through wear and/or repeated laundering of the fabric. With the advent of manmade fibers, it became possible to spin-in certain flameproofing agents, though not without manufacturing complications plus degradation in fiber tensile properties. Very recent technology has provided improved fibers from inherently less flammable synthetic aromatic polymers, e.g., those constructed from aromatic carbocyclic and heterocyclic links. The good flame-resistant performance of such fibers has been further enhanced by post-formation treatments such as controlled partial oxidation, sulfuration, halogenation and metalization. However, such treatments frequently deleteriously affect the tensile properties of the fibers, the treatments are difficult to control and are time-consuming and uneconomical, and the treated products (and even certain of the untreated, aromatic polymer fibers themselves) are inherently and undesirably highly colored, thus severely limiting their utility for many consumer applications.